1. Field of Invention
The present invention is to provide a kind of electrochemical reaction device, wherein through increasing the total contacting surface area for the substrate area and electrolytes it forms a highly efficient electrochemical reaction device and also minimizes the battery volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is to provide a kind of electrochemical reaction device, which can be applied to fuel battery, electrochemical reactor, and sensor etc. especially in the present scientific technique it always requires the energy to be worked at the highest efficiency. For the work of fuel battery, since the fuel battery possesses high power efficiency and almost no pollution and its power efficiency is also much higher than the general generator, therefore it is always applied to the high technique products such as cellular phone, global position system, personal digital assistant, B.B. Call, and notebook computer etc., those products not only require high efficiency, but also possess demands for light, thin, and small volume.
The raw materials of fuel battery are hydrogen gas (or containing hydrogen liquid molecules such as alcohols) and oxygen gas, wherein they proceed the chemical reaction at the high temperature by using the device of generating power, hence the structure of chemical reaction substrate of fuel battery affects the battery efficiency and the battery volume quite much.
FIG. 1 illustrates the known conventional battery structure, wherein the known conventional structure is that on the both sides of electrolyte layer 4 it sequentially forms the porous conductive layer 6 and catalytic layer 7, no substrate presents, catalytic layer 7 forms on the top and bottom of battery, on the catalytic layer 7 it forms two porous conductive layers 6 face to face, the electrolytes 4 fill between up-and-down face-to-face porous conductive layers 6, if it attempts to utilize the stacking multi-layer method to increase the efficiency of the conventional battery, it has to increase the volume of battery structure.